Usuario:Midora
Bienvenido a mi Perfil 245px Si quieres dejarme un mensaje en mi Discusión entra ¡Aquí! Sobre mi eto me llamo Dario Ramírez tengo 19 años vivo en Venezuela soy estudiante, llevo viendo bleach 9 años es mi anime/manga favorito pero no soy Fanboy ese nunca lo seré. thumb|left|282px| soy nuevo en Wiki no se mucho del ambiente solo hay 2 cosas que detesto en la serie bleach: 1- Que Aizen no ganara por la ley Shonen 2- Que le dan mucha importancia al personaje Toshiro Hitsugaya. solo sirve para ser cortado en tajos por Aizen bueno eso solo es una opinión personal no lo agarren a mal. "es solo un personaje demaciado comarcial" 3- Esta tercera puede ser eliminada si el personaje Inue cambia de ser una patética inútil llorona que solo dice Kurusaki-kun( − b(b2 − 4ac)) / 2a( − b(b2 − 4ac)) / 2a aaaaaaa si kubo cambia su actitud a como thumb|294px era al inicio de la serie eliminare la tres pero por a hora solo ruego que la maten. Los que han visto mi perfil habran notado que me agradan mas que todo los malos pero también me agradan los buenos pero son muy pocos xD. Hummm no tengo metas solo espero que no le caiga mal a nadie y hacer amigos.thumb|348px thumb|376px Actualmente estoy construyendo Ninja Gaiden. thumb|left thumb|386px Mejores Shikai que se an mostrados según yo es solo mi opinion personal thumb|right|250px|Medalla de plata para Kyouka Suigetsu thumb|left|250px|Medalla de Oro para Ryuujin Jakka thumb|right|250px|el cuarto lugar es para Benihime thumb|left|250px|medalla de Bronce para Shinsou thumb|left|250px| el 5to lugar es para Katen Kyoukotsu thumb|right|250px|el 6to lugar es para Sougyo no Kotowari thumb|left|250px|el 7mo lugar es para Senbonzakura Bankai Favoritos thumb|left|250px|Medalla de oro para Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Kōrogi thumb|right|250px|Medalla de plata para Senbonzakura Kageyoshi bankai Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.jpg|4to lugar es para Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo Komamura.png|El 5to lugar es para Kokujō Tengen Myoo 800px-Kensei bankai-1-.png|el 6to lugar es para Tekken Tachikaze thumb|left|250px|Medalla de Bronce para Kamishini no Yari Personajes favoritos en bleach: jajaja no es que solo me agraden los villanos pero son los mas jodedores pero también me agradan los buenos vlcsnap-2011-09-27-16h21m51s229.png|Aizen especial 10 años vlcsnap-2011-09-27-16h22m13s200.png|Aizen especial 10 años 2 vlcsnap-2011-09-27-16h11m25s72.png|Aizen especial 10 años 3 Sousuke Aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen Vlcsnap-2011-09-04-00h37m10s227.png|Sosuke derrota a Gin Ginjou.jpg|Ginjou Ginjou a punto de robar los poderes a ichigo.jpg|Ginjou a punto de robar los poderes a ichigo Ginjou riendo.jpg|Ginjou riendo Tsukishima .jpg|Tsukishima Tsukishima.jpg|Tsukishima se siente mal por hacer llorar a ichigo Tsukishima ataca por la espalda a Ishida.jpg|Tsukishima atacando a ishida Vlcsnap-2011-09-04-00h46m17s95.png|Kokuto Vlcsnap-2011-09-04-00h59m01s48.png|Kokuto y sus cadenas De locura.jpg|Szayel y Mayuri Szayel.jpg|Szayel Szayel resurge.jpg|Szayel resurge Mayuri.jpg|Mayuri Mayuri Kurotsuchi.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Otros personajes que me agradan Bleach yoruichi133.png|Yoruichi Yoruichi en el pasado.png|Yoruichi Getsuga zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu Byakuya Kuchiki arrodillado ante el rey babuino.jpg|Renji y Byakuya Senna256378.jpg|Senna TOMO 45.jpg|Yamamoto Mis contribuciones con el manga *141. Kneel to The Baboon King. *[[Archivo:Bleach_tomo_52.jpg|thumb|243px]]146. Demon Loves the Dark. *147. Countdown to The End:3 (Blind Light,Deaf Beat) *202. ¡Mala Suerte! *203. ¡Mala Suerte!2 (El Monstruo) *204. ¡Mala Suerte!3 (Monstruo Sangriento) *205. ¡Mala Suerte!4 (Monstruo Monstruoso) *255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH *256. Infinite Slick *257. The Slashing Opera *258. ゼーレシェナイダー *259. Flicker Flames *260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 *261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL *270. WARning *271. If You Rise From The Ashes *272. Don't Kill My Volupture *273. DOG eat DOG *274. The Monster *275. United Front2 (Red&White) *300. Curse Named Love *303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck *370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず *371. Kingdom of Hollows | Añade todas las secciones que quieras Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren ([[Usuario Discusión:Shuren|'Diacución']]) Categoría:Anime Faboritos